Notebooks
by ShadowFighter2
Summary: Pearl is the biggest nerd in Crystal Diamond high school with the biggest crush on her teacher, but when things get out of hand her friends have to draw the line, Pearl starts getting a bit...well totally obsessed with her pretty math teacher. (Really bad at summary's)
1. Pearl's crush

_**This my first Highschool AU, so I probably**_ ** _didn't get all the details right but anyway...I hope you enjoy, more information down below._**

Pearl watched her teacher with utmost interest, as she stood in front of the blackboard and explained a complex algebra problem with ease.

Her professor was in her mid twenty's and wore a dark green suit with a white blouse underneath and a black skirt that matched perfectly with the rest of her outfit. A pair of bright green earrings swayed gracefully as she walked around the blackboard. Her hair, spikey and blond shimmered in the sunlight that streamed through the window. Professor Peridot's eyes were light green and Pearl often found that she could not tear her eyes away from them.

Pearl sighed, she had yet to figure out a way to make herself noticeable, sure, she was top of the class and all, but that just wasn't enough, she wanted to be able to engage in conversation, not stare at her like a hypnotized goldfish when professor Peridot walked along the corridors of their school, Crystal Diamond high.

Pearl barley noticed when the bell ran and all the kids ran out of the room in relief, she just quietly walked to her locker. A sudden tap on her shoulder jolted her out of her semi-stupor in shock and caused her to slip on her textbooks and fall onto a human whose identity she had yet to find out. Stabling herself, Pearl looked up and saw the person she fell on was none other than professor Peridot!

"Good afternoon, Pearl, she said smiling slightly at Pearls tomato red face, would you like some help picking up these textbooks?"

"Umm…no thank you miss, I can manage on my own, Pearl assured trying to hide her blush, but, thank you for offering."

"Very well then, you must be wondering why I came here."

"Yes ma'am," she admitted.

"Well, I came to congratulate you on your test score, it was the highest in the class!" she exclaimed.

"Why thank you ma'am, I did stay up all night studying for it," Pearl confessed, a slight blush forming.

"All night!?, really?, well then it's no wonder that your score was so high!, professor Peridot remarked, Pearl you look exhausted, don't do todays homework, I don't wan't you collapsing in my class tomorrow."

Pearl walked to her dorm in a daze, professor Peridot had spoken to her!, to her, a wallflower, that only had three friends and was considered the biggest nerd in highschool! She entered her dorm and spun around happily. "Good day?, asked my best friend Garnet, sorry for interrupting your little dance but Amy wants us to meet at the Big Donut."

"Why?"

"Cause she wants us to meet a new friend."

"Oh!, okay, let's go."

Amy or Amethyst was another of my friends and together we made the Crystal Gems, as everybody called us. We always did all kinds of things together and told each other everything.

As we walked into the Big Donut Amy was already waiting for us along with a new girl, she was gigantic and super buff. "Amy, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?" I asked

"Oh, sure, Pearl, Garnet, meet Jasper, Jasper meet Pearl and Garnet."

"Pleased to meet," you she said, shaking hands with them, her hands were ruff and completely covered in blisters.

"Now, to let us get to know each other a bit better, let us commence the game of truth or dare!" Amy yelled.

"I think I'll pass, Pearl muttered, I really hate that game."

"If you don't play, I'll tell everyone in school who your teacher crush is," smirked Amy.

"How…how do you know?" Pearl gulped.

"Oh, please, it's pretty clear."

"Then I guess I'll have to play," Pearl sighed as she sat down next to Garnet.

"Alright, I'll begin, Pearl, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Amy groaned," P that is soooo boring, alright then, if your name isn't Marie then tell us who your teacher crush is!"

"But…but, Amy of course my name isn't Marie," Pearl shrieked.

"To bad, you'll have to tell us anyway," Amy laughed while Garnet smiled and Jasper, well Jasper was on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Sooooo?"

"Do I really have to?" Pearl complained.

"Yes, now who is it."

"Umm, professor Peridot."

 _ **Ohhhh! Cliffhanger, sorta, well I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to point out any mistakes oh, and please review, and I will try to upload as soon as fast as possible, anyway, see ya!**_

 ** _-ShadowFighter2_**


	2. Pearl gets a little help from Peridot

**Le Magic Taco** : I seriously thought her crush would be Rose. It would have been a lot more fitting than Peridot, plus Pearl is already obsessed with rose in the show.

 _I know and that was my first idea but I changed it, so now I think Pearl and Rose will be ex's?, anyway, thank you for commenting._

 _ **StringDman** : _I Like This So Far. My only Gripe Was How You Switched Between General View To Pearl's POV Without Really Stating It, But Other Than That, This Is Really _Good._ Awaiting Your Next Update.(:

 _OMG, thank you so much to me that my first coment was positive, I'm really sorry about the POV switching, I will try to refrain from doing so in the future, but THANKS!_

* * *

"Professor Peridot?, What!, I knew it!" Amy screamed.

"Wow, really, I mean she is hot and all, but why?" Jasper questioned while smirking.

"Umm, Amy, please don't tell anyone, if you do my life will be over, I'll have to go into hiding, I'll have to, I'll have to…uh, just please don't tell anyone," Pearl begged.

Garnet, who during this whole event had remained silent suddenly spoke up, "Pearl, calm down we won't tell anyone, we promise."

"Promise?"

"We promise."

"Thank you, you really are true friends, Pearl said, I think I'm going to go home and think."

"See ya!" Amy and Jasper shouted while Garnet just waved.

 **[Pearl's POV, in her dorm room]**

Why did I tell them, I internally shrieked as I fell face-first onto my bed and sobbed. Professor Peridot will never notice me and then I'll go into depression and…and, oh no, my life is ruinnnned…, wait, all I have to do is make a plan.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

entering class, flash teacher a charming smile

she asks someone to do equation on the board raise your hand

the end of the class ask if she can give you private lessons on algebra

private lesson talk about subject and why it is your favorite class ever

This should hopefully work, let me try this tomorrow, I think aloud, I glanced outside and saw that it was already dark. That's strange, Garnet and Amy are usually here by now, oh, they're probably still at the Big Donut getting hyper on coffee, well anyway, I should go to sleep so I'm ready for algebra tomorrow.

* * *

 **(The next day, almost algebra class, [Pearl's POV]**

Pearl cautiously stuck her head through the doorframe and withdrew quickly, professor Peridot was sitting quietly in front of her desk reading. This is it, Pearl thought, maybe I should ask her for coaching now, or no, even better I'll not answer any questions that she asks and then she'll think I'm stupid.

 ** _"Riinnngg!"_**

This was it, the moment had arrived, she, Pearl was now going to act dumb, okay Pearl, charming smile in…three…two…one. Pearl flashed professor Peridot a big smile as the class filed into their respective seats, to her utmost delight, professor Peridot gave her a small one in back! As the lesson began her teacher began by handing out yesterdays homework, complimenting those who did well and showing the ones that did not how to correct their errors.

When she passed by Pearl's desk, she paused and announced," Pearl has managed to complete every single piece of work assigned to her, but not only that, she has managed to not make a single mistake so far, this is what you all can become, with a little effort you can all become model students."

Pearl blushed and murmured," It is nothing really," as her friends clapped

"Anyway, shall we continue with algebra?" her professor asked, saving her from dying of embarrassment.

As the end of the class drew near Pearl was beginning to feel nervous, professor Peridot still had not asked her a single question. Just when she was beginning to lose hope professor Peridot questioned," Okay, if x+363459=798253, then what is x?" When no one raised their hand her gaze fell on Pearl.

"Pearl do you know what the answer is?"

"Umm, no ma'am I'm afraid I don't," Pearl answered.

"Hmm, very well, her professor said, but she looked somewhat disappointed, Class dismissed early, now you all can be the first in line for the school cafeteria, so you won't have to wait all day." There were several cries of, "yes!", or "thank you, professor!"

Okay Pearl, it's now or never, ask Peridot for private coaching, Pearl mentally reminded herself.

"Umm, professor Peridot, I was wondering if you could give me private coaching for algebra," Pearl asked.

"But Pearl, why ever would you need it?, you are already top of the class," her teacher questioned.

"I know, it's just that I couldn't answer that question that you asked me, and then I realized that I can do so much better than right now," Pearl replied, rapidly thinking of excuses of why she needed coaching.

"Well I don't see why not, a little extra practice always comes in handy, do you have time on Tuesday's?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, meet me in this classroom at 6:00 pm, okay?"

"OK!, bye, I need to go to the cafeteria now, otherwise Jasper will eat all the food!"

Professor laughed softly at that joke and then said, okay, run along then, good afternoon, and with that she departed, leaving Pearl there, standing stock still, mouth hanging open, she was going to have extra coaching for algebra, but not only that, with professor Peridot!

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it took a bit longer to write, but it was worth it, as usual follow, fav and review!, thanks.**

 **-ShadowFighter2**


End file.
